I Can't Stay
by Granting Love445
Summary: Kasumi is a vampire who is cursed to help people. Sesshomaru is cursed to die. Can she help melt the ice around his heart before his heart truly stops beating?
1. The Curse

I Can't Stay

Prologe

Kasumi licked her lips before a drop of blood could fall to the ground along with the dead cold body on the ground. Kasumi smiled a wicked smile at she looked down at the body. Her stomache was finally full and she would be moving on to a new town to cause trouble in. She turned to leave but in her way was a older woman, about in her late 40's. Kasumi looked at the ground and smirked, "Does this upset you?" The woman gave no signs of fear but she radiated of hate. "That was my daughter you vile creature." "Awww...would you like me to reunite you with her her?" Kasumi began to walk forward when the woman stopped her by simply lifting her hand, "You have made a grave mistake...for I am the most powerful miko in all the lands! I curse you!" Before Kasumi could even blink she was in a totally white room and the woman was with her dressed in a white gown.

Kasumi became outraged, "What have you done? You think you can stop ME!" The woman just held up her hand and instanly Kasumi realized she couldn't talk. "Kasumi, foul damned one, I have brought you here to curse you. For two centuries you have cause havok on these lands and it is time you are stopped. I will not kill you for i shall bestow apon you a far greater burden. From here on out you are to travel time. Leaping across time demensions if you will. You will be forced to help people with pure hearts who call out to you. And trust me there will always be someone calling. You WILL help them. If you do not you will be given a fearch migrane. Like this one." Kasumi began to scream for she had never felt anything likethis. It felt as if her head was being ripped open and someone was playing with her brains.

When Kasumi stopped screaming the woman continued, "You will randomly be placed in different time dimensions. Once you are gone no one will remember you. It will be like they fixed their own problem. You will be forgotten. You will make friends, you might even fall in love but you will be forced to leave them behind and they will forget about you. You will be lonely forever. Never to be loved or befriended for longer than i chose. You will keep you memories but they will not. When we are about to pull you out of the demension you are currently in you will hear a click in your head, from there you have fifteen minutes to finish whatever you can. You should also learn how to control your demonic side...for every time you kill a human you will be given another migrane only 10 times worse. That doesn't mean you cannot feed. By all means feed just dont kill. Now I will leave you to your duty...i believe I hear someone calling."

Some time Later, about 200 years (she cant tell time since shes jumping around)

Kasumi woke up in a forest somewhere. That was her least favorite thing about this whole thing. She would wake up in random places not knowing where she is or even a clue of who she needs to help. Usually they find her though. She moaned and got up to begin her mission. She was walking through a medow when she head someone ask very rudly, "What the hell are you doing in my forest?" She turned around and punched the person square in the face sending him fyling into a tree. "Now listen up you incompetunt idiot! I go where i please when it pleases me to do so!" With that she began to walk away only to turn back around again, "You wouldn't happen to need help would you?"

Inuyasha was shocked and pissed. She punches him with enormous strength and then asks if he needs help? Wierd. He was prepared to kill this wench when Kagome came running through the clearing with Sango and Miroku. All ready for battle. _'Ugh! I hate doing this! It makes my job so much harder!'_ She put her hands in the air, "Hold on a second! I don't wanna hurt anyone!"

"Then why did you hit Inuyasha?" Kagome asked firmly.

" Oh...because he was rude." Kasumi stated mater-of-factly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. The way he was staring at her he could tell she was telling the truth. Kagome sighed,"Sit." Inuyasha met his long time friend. Dirt. He mumbled a string of curses before he got up, "Wench! I thought you were on my side?" Kagome looked like she was going to kill Inuyasha, "That was before I knew you started it!" "BAK-" "SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha went flying into the ground again, "Do not call me a baka." Kagome said that dangerously low and Inuyasha either got the point from her tome or the sits but it worked so who cares right?

Kagome turned to Kasumi, "I'm sorry. He can be such an idiot sometimes. My names Kagome, thats Sango and Miroku...and this idiot is Inuyasha." She pointed to each person as she said thier name. Kasumi nodded, "My name is Kasumi." "Well...you look tired. Why don't you come bac to our campsite and you can tell us what it is you need here."

Kasumi thought about it for a second, "Sure. Why not?"

Later that night at the campfire Kasumi had told them everything. About her being a vampire and all about her curse and how evil she used to be. They all took is pretty well. Except for Inuyasha but one he got sat a few times he kept his opinions to himself. Suddenly she got increadibly dizzy and very hungry. She looked around at the blurring faces. If she didnt eat soon she was going to pass out

"Kasumi? Whats wrong?" Kagome looked genuinly worried.

"I have to eat." Kasumi felt weaker and weaker every esecond that passed by without food.

"Well theres lots of food on the-" Kagome was interupted but Kasumi.

"I need blood. Human blood." Kasumi looked Kagome right in the eye. Kagomes eyes flashed with red, "Don't worry i can't kill you or the migrane, remember?" Kagome looked relieved.

"Um...well I guess you'll have to drink from someone here." Kagome looked around at all the shocked faces. "C'mon guys! She said she wont kill anyone! Fine! I'll do it! Kagome was about to let Kasumi feed of her when Inuyasha stopped her, "Like hell you will! Theres human in my blood...it'll have to do." Inuyasha Removed his haori and brought Kasumi to his neck for easy access. Kasumi looked shocked for a second but soon recovered and sank her fangs into Inuyasha's neck. When she was finished She unlatched herself from a half consious Inuyasha, "He needs rest." Kagome nodded and Miroku helped Kagome drag Inuyasha inside to sleep.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to take so much. He was just so...good. And oddly firmiliar. Like I've drinken him before. Anyway... tomorrow I'm afraid I must be leaving. I have to complete my mission." Kagome nodded and gave her a reasuring smile. Already Kasumi was begining to like these people as friends. She knew she shouldn't for she would be leaving and didn't want to get attatched. Kasumi jumped into the Goshinboku (is that how you spell it?) and made herself comfy on a branch starring up at the moon. _'He tasted so firmiliar. Oh well...those people are so nice. I will not let myself get attached though. I can't.' _And with that she fell alseep.

Kasumi woke up unaware that someone had been watching her. She yawned and streatched and when she opened her eyes she screamed bloody murder and fell out of the tree. She composed herself on the way down and landed gracfully on her feet. She turned around and raging dark blue eyes met shocked amber. "WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA!" Inuyasha's ears flatened against his head, "Shut up wentch! Everyone else is still sleeping!" "Well then...can i ask what the fuck you were doing starring at me?" She wispered in harsh tones. Inuyasha just glared, "I was curious. You said i tasted farmiliar...I was seeing if I knew you."Kasumi smirked...this guy really was an idiot or did he just take her for a fool? She began to braide her midnight blue waist length hair, "Fool...I do not forget faces...if I had known you I would've remembered."

Inuyasha climbed down from the tree and sat next to Kasumi. "Is it hard doing this and not being able to stay with the people you meet?" The question took Kasumi by suprise. She had not expected that at all, "I try not to get involved with the people I help or the people I meet along the way." Inuyasha rephrased the question, "No I mean, don't you get lonely or sad that you can never have friends or love but you have to watch everyone else experience it?" She was even more shocked at the depth and meaning of his question, "Well, yea I do suppose I get lonely. But I don't usually open up to people like this. Mostly I'm considered quite cold. I don't like to get attatched." She smiled a small smile. _'Why tell him because they'l only forget me? __It'll only make it harder to say goodbye.' _

He looked at her as if she were crazy. He could never live like that. He suddenly felt very sorry for this girl. Having to live forever with no company or love. He bowed his head, "I'm sorry." Kasumi again was caught by suprise, "Inuyasha...don;t be sorry! I really do deserve this. I was very evil. I've accepted this...please don't feel sorry for me." She cupped his chin with her hand and brought him up to look at her smiling face. He jus nodded. "Well i better go." Inuyasha gaped at this, "What? But the rest of them haven't woken up yet. Don't you want to say goodbye?" Kasumi looked slightly sad at that comment and Inuyasha wondered if he had said anything wrong. "I have been forced to say goodbye far to many times. Tell them I said thank you." Inuyasha nodded and she began to walk away in the mist of the morning. Inuyasha chuckled at the irony (her name means 'mist' in japanese).


	2. Old Memories

Chapter 2

Kasumi walked through the forest not really knowing what direstion she was going or who she was going to help. She really hated this part of the whole thing. She never even got a clue about who she would be helping. It really wasn;t fair. But then again it really wan't fair to the villagers, she killed them for no reason. She wasn't hungry. She did it for sheer pleasure. She was walking in the direction she thought was west when she heard a scream not far from where she was standing._ 'YES! The __person I need to help! ALRIGHT!'_ She used her demonic speed to run to a clearing she heard the scream come from.

When she ran throught the clearing the first thing she saw was a little girl being chased by two large demons. She sprang into action and with a swipe of her claws both demons we're dead and she had the little girl in her arms trying to calm her down, "Shhhh...it's okay. The Demons are gone. I'm here. Nothing will happed to you now." the little girl eventually stopped crying and looked at Kasumi, "Waoh...you're really pretty. My name is Rin whats your name?" Kasumi laughed at the girls sudden mood swings, "My name is Kasumi, Rin. It is very nice to meet you." She put Rin down and kneeled down so she could speek to her at her level.

"Rin, why are you out here alone and who where those men?" Rin looked down, "I am trying to get help for my Lord. You see he is cursed and if someone does not melt the ice around his heart in 3 weeks, his heart will truly become ice and he will die and Rin doesnt want that!" Rin started crying again at the mention of her lord. Kasumi just hugged the girl until she calmed down, "Rin, who where those men?" Rin looked over at the bodies, "They were the guards who where suppose to look after me, but they wouldn;t let me leave the castle and I had to find help for Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin looked like she was about to cry again so Kasumi hused her, "Rin, it's okay! I'll guard you till we can get you home!" Rin looked disappointed, "But I must healp Lord Sesshomaru." Kasumi smiled at the girls determination.

"Ok...hows this? I'll help you, help Lord Sesshomaru." Rin smiled a briliant smile and nodded and gave Kasumi another hug. "Now then...do you know where Sesshomaru is?" Rin nodded, "Yes. He's at the castle torturing some wizard or witch to tell him how to fix his problem." Kasumi nodded, "Is the castle far from here?" "It's just over that hill." With that said Kasumi swooped Rin up in her arms and ran as fast as she could towards the castle. When they got there she was stopped by 2 guards but the second they saw Rin they let her pass.

Kasumi used her demonic powers to sense out Sesshomaru and when she locked down his possition she ran off in his direction with Rin still in her arms. She came to 2 large wooden doors that seemded to be locked so Kasumi just kicked them open. When she got inside her mouth dropped open. _'InuTaisho! But that can;t be! I helped a long time ago! This is all __wrong!'_ She continued to stare at Sesshomaru with her mouth open until his sharp and cold voice brought her out of her trance, "What is it that you are doing with This Sesshomaru's ward?" His eyes were narrowed dangerously, but Kasumi just glarred back. "I was returning her to safety! And i came here to help you after Rin told me your story!" Sesshomaru growled at this woman. How dare she speak to him like that! He charged her with his sword drawn. Kasumi simply vanished in thin air and reappeared behind Sesshomaru and kicked him square in the back sending him flying several feet.

Before Sesshomaru could attack again Kasumi stopped him. She put her hands up in the air, "I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but I was only trying to help Rin and yourself." Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. Now that he got to truly see her he saw many differences from that of a regular demon. "Who are you and why are you here?" Kasumi sighed. It took forever to tell this story and she was really sick of it, "Can we talk somewhere else?" He walked out of the room and Kasumi took that at 'follow me', so she did. He lead her to a private study where he sat down behind a desk and motioned for Kasumi to sit in one of the chairs infront of the desk. She sat down and told him everything. About her curse, being a vampire, the whole bit.

When she was finished he just sat there contemplating everything he just heard. It did make sence if you thought about it, It would explain her wierd smell, her bazzar powers, and strange look. He looked at her again and could see no sign that she was lieing. "If you truly believe you will be of use to me then you may stay here but if you are not of any use to me then do not wast my valuable time." She nodded, "I think I can help you." Sesshomaru stood and led her down a narrow hall way past many doors. He finally stopped in front of one and opened the door.

Kasumi gasped. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. There was a king size bed in the center with silky white sheets. There was a dark mahogany desk with several scrolls on it, but what really made her love this room was the balcony. It over looked all of the West. The walls were blood red and the floor was a dark wood and there was several white and red rugs on the ground. She smiled. She loved this room. She turned around to ace Sesshomaru, "Thank you." He simply walked out of the room to where ever. She sighed. This was going to be very hard. He was the coldest person she had ever met. And she only has 3 weeks! UGH! The world could be so cruel!

She walked out on the balcony and was enjoying the view. She thought this place was very peacful. So much different than all the plaves she had ever been. She frowned, _'It's going to be very hard leaving this beautiful place...again.' _She sighed. This whole helping people really was a pain in the ass. She enjoyed the fuzzy feeling she got when she helped people but they never remembered her. It was like she never excisted.

She suddenly didn't feel like looking at the view and walked to her door. She exited her room and began walking down hallways. She wanted to explore the castle a little. To get a feel for the place.It had changed greatly since the last time she was walking down these halls. She found herself in frount of the dojo and smiled. If she remembered correctly it was a very large dojo with numerous anounts of weaponery.Kasumi was about to enter the room when she sensed Sesshomaru walking down the hallway.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. The question also came with a glare.

Kasumi smile, "You look so much like your father." Kasumi quickly brought a hand up to her mouth. She had not ment to say that.

This statement caught Sesshomau by suprise but he didn't let it show, "How do you know what my father looked like? How did you know him?"

She sighed," It was one of my first jobs. I had landed in the woods just outside of the castle. Your father had been patroling the land and had found me. I told him my story just as i had told you, only I didn't know he was the one i was going to help. Your father was a kind man, but he had lost his mate who happened to be with child, that would be you. She had been taken from him by an evil demon. His name was Nero. I was to serve your father by his side and aid him in killing this Nero guy. On the day we killed him Anika, your mother had been badly wounded. I had healed her with my powers and then i began to get the headaches. I said my tearful goodbyes and hugged your mother and your father and wished her luck giving birth. Then 15 minutes later I was gone and they forgot all about me."

Sesshomaru remembered his father telling him the story of Nero, but Kasumi had never been mentioned. He recalled his father saying, "It was like a guardian angel was helping me all along." He remember the story all right, "I remember my father telling me of that story. He told me it was like a guardian angel was helping him."

Kasumi smiled, "Your father always had a way with figuring things out. He might not have remembered me, but he knew he was not alone."

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow we will be going to a miko in the north."

Kasumi pointed to the door of the dojo," But I was gon-"

"Sleep. Now." Sesshomaru did not want her winning all day about rest, so he was going to make sure she slept tonight.

Kasumi growled, "But I'm not tired! And i wamt to train!"

Sesshomaru was quickly running out of parience, "You will go to sleep!"

Kasumi smiled, "Only if you can catch me."

With that said Kasumi began running in the opposite direction os Sesshomaru, but he was right on her tail. She tok a sharp left turn. She smiled. The castle handed changed all that much after all. Sesshomaru was gaining on her and she needed to do something and do it quickly before he caught her. Then she thought of it. Suddenly she disappeared. When she opened her eyes she was in the room that use to be InuTaisho's room. She frowned. She had not expected it to still be in use. Clearly this was Sesshomarus room. She quickly went for the door when she senced Sessomaru running down the hall. She waited untill he had passed and she quickly exited his room.

She was about to turn and walk to the dojo when she felt a hand wrap around her throught and suddenly she was pinned to the wall behind her. She looked into amber orbs and glared. "What where you doing in my room?" Kasumi continued to glare at him. She pushed him off with a hard shove that sent him flying back a few feet. "I thought it was Inutaisho's room." Sesshomaru just looked at her, "Well I caught you now go to sleep." Kasumi couldn't argue with him. He had caught her, "Fine! I will then! But not because you told me to, but because I want to!" Kasumi began to walk or and Sesshomaru fought the utge to rool him eyes at her retreating figure.


	3. Goldfish and A Yokai Cloud

Chapter 3

Kasumi snuggled deeper into her covers as she heard someone calling her name. "Lady Kasumi, please get up. Sesshomaru-sama is waiting for you in the dinning room and he doesn't like to wait." Kasumi ignored the voice and went back into the wonderful world of dreams.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was waiting in the dinning room with all of his patience slowly slipping away. He gave a low aggitated growl and set off to Kasumi's room. Sesshomaru waited for no one. So he marched up to her room and pushed open the large oak doors. The servent he sent to wake up Kasumi bowed her head, "Sesshomaru-sama I am very sorry to keep you waiting but Lady Kasumi refuses to wake up." Sesshomaru walked over to Kasumi's bed and with a cold voice said, "Get up, now or suffer the consequences."

Kasumi's reply was very short. She turned her back to Sesshomaru and muttered, "Five more minutes mommy." Sesshomru growled. This girl was trying his patience. "Kasumi get up." He bent down and roughly shook her sholders. Kasumi swatted at him but missed by a long shot, "NO! Don't take my goldfish! I promise I'll feed her from now on." Sesshomaru ignored the ranting and continued to shake her. Finally Kasumi woke up and glarred at Sesshomaru, "You know, you could've at least TRIED to have woken me up more nicely." "Get ready we are already behind schedule because of you." With that said he walked out of her room leaving her to get ready.

Kasumi rubbed her eyes and just then did she notice a girl in her room. She was a cat demon with long curly brown hair and unusually bright green eyes. "Um...who are you?" The cat demon bowed her head, "I'm the servent who is to take care of you while you are staying here, Lady Kasumi."

"Please just call me Kasumi, the whole lady crap is just too wierd and you don't have to bow your head." Kasumi hopped off the bed just as the cat demon lifted her head.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Ieshi. What would you like to wear today, La- I mean Kasumi."

Kasumi put her finger to her chin and pretended to think about it, "Hmm...how bout clothes." Ieshi and Kasumi giggled and headed over to the closet. Ieshi opened the closet door and Kasumi gasped. In the closet hung rows of beautiful kimonos and various other things. Kasumi walked into the large closet with Ieshi in tow. As she walked she fingered the lucious material and suddenly realized how hard this was going to be. " Why does Sesshomaru have all these beautiful kimonos?" " He ordered them last night and had them put in here for you. He does it for every guest. Well almost every guest. My Lord is very generous." Ieshi smiled.

She stopped in front of a black kimono with a silver dragon on the back. She pointed to the beautiful kimono, "This one is perfect." Ieshi grabed it and put it on Kasumi's bed, "Would you like me to help you put it on?" Kasumi smiled and nodded, "Yes please, I can't tell you the last time I put one of these on. I would probably just get lost in all the fabric." Ieshi laughed at Kasumi's joke and bagan wrapping her in the beautiful fabric.

Once she was finished getting ready she had Ieshi take her to the dinning room where they knew Sesshomaru would be. As expected Sesshomau was sitting at the head of a very large table. He motioned for Kasumi to take the seat to his left. The seat to his right was already occupied by none other than Rin. When Rin saw Kasumi enter the dinningroom she jumped up and gave Kasumi a hug.

"Thank you so much for helping Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin gave Kasumi a toothy grin.

"It's my pleasure Rin." Kasumi took Rin's hand and led her to her chair. Then she sat down in her own chair.

Once Kasumi sat down three servents came out from behind the door carrying three plates. They set one plate in front of each person. Kasumi fumbled with the choppsticks for a second until she got the right holding. She attempted to grab some noddles but failed misserably. Rin giggled at Kasumi and Sesshomaru could help but give her a sidewards glance. She looked uterly rediculous trying so hard to master the choppsticks.

"Would you like some help with those, Kasumi-chan." Kasumi looked up to see Rin looking at her with a big smile on her face.

Kasumi smiled, "Yes, Thank you Rin." Rin got up from her set and gave Kasumi a lesson on the how to use choppsticks. Sesshomaru watched the entire time with great interest. Once Rin was done teaching her, Kasumi was actually able to eat with out making a total ass of herself.

Sesshomaru got up from the table and looked at Kasumi, "When you are finished meet me in my study. Have Rin or a servent lead you there." He walked out the door and proceded to his study before Kasumi could even respond.

Kasumi sat there for a second, sighed and stood up from the table. "Well I'm finished. Rin would you care to take me to Sesshomaru's study." Rin smiled and hopped up from her seat, "Of chorse!" Rin lead her down a long hallway and made two left turns and a right turn. She stopped in front of two large doors and knocked. "Enter." Rin opened the door and Kasumi walked inside. She walked up to Sesshomaru's desk and he motioned for her to sit down.

"We will be leaving to go the the north in an hour. You will meet me in the courtyard out front. Untill then you may do as you please." Sesshomaru then turned his attention to a scroll that was sitting on his desk.

"Um...Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"Why are we going to the miko in the north?"

"I do not need to explain my actions to you."

"Hey! Don't be so rude! I'm here using my valuabe time trying to help you and you not being very grateful!"

"You are forced to help me."

"That's besides the point! If I'm gonna be helping you, I need to know why we are doing the things we are doing."

Sesshomaru really wanted to rub his temples. Not five minutes into the conversation and shes already managed to give him a headache, "We are going to the north because the miko up there is very powerful and has the ability to remove this curse."

"See? Was that SOOO hard?"

"Hn."

"I didn't think so. Ok well since you said I can do whatever I want till we leave guess what I wanna do?"

Sesshomau ignored her and continued reading his scroll. Kasumi pushed the scroll down and said, "Well, guess!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Fine I'll just tell you. I'm gonna stay here and read. Okay?"

"No, leave."

"But you said I could do whatever I wanted and I want to stay here with my favoritest person ever!" Kasumi pulled the I-think-your-great look off really well but Sesshomaru wasn't buying it, "Fine, truth is I don't wanna be near you any more than possible but I need to read up on some things so you can just get over it and continue with what you were doing." She got up and walked to one of the bookshelves and scanned the titles. Finally she found what she was looking for and sat back down.

After an hour of reading up on mikos Sesshomau stood, "It's time to leave."

"By the way, how long is this gonna take?"

"About a week."

"Joy." Kasumi put down her book and followed Sesshomaru down the hallways untill they were outside in the courtyard.

"You will ride Ah-Uh." She looked over at the two headed dragon and nodded. "How will you be traveling?"

Sesshomaru gathered his yokia cloud under his feet and took to the air. Kasumi nodded and smiled, "Neat."


	4. A Walk To Remember

AN: I'm sorry! I haven't dont the disclaimer! Please don't sue! oh yea n srry for any typos. My computer is gay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the any of the characters in the show. :(

Chapeter 4

They had been flying all day and personally Kasumi didn't think she could take sitting on her ass another second. She jumped off Ah-Uh and landed gracefully on the ground. She started running around the area, never losing Sesshomaru. She made sure she stayed close. After about two hours of running around in circles she was bored and wanted to take a bath so bad. She jumped on Ah-Uh and willed the beast to go next to Sesshomaru. "Can we stop for the night? It's getting dark and I need a bath." Kasumi did her best impresion of a sad puppy but it wasn't working.

"No. We will keep going."

"That's no fair! I've been helping you and you won't even let me have a bath! I probably spell and your not smelling so nice yourself! Can't we please stop?" Sesshomaru gave Kasumi a sidewards glance. Sometimes Kasumi could really bother him and yet he would let her have her way or she'd only get worse.

"We will stop for the night but only because the smell of you is disturbing my navigational skills." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Oh my God. Your so mean! I can't bele-," she paused. "Wait a second. The perfect, undefeatable, graceful, unforgiving, Lord of the West has admitted his weakness. Smell! Haha!" She smiled a goofy little smile and wondered how on earth she came to be this weird. She finally settled that it was all this timetraveling. She must be going brain dead.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes and settled for searching for a place to stop. It was useless trying to argue with her. Somehow she always kept up her side of the arguement no matter how wrong she was.

He finally settled on a little clearing and the second they hit the ground Kasumi jumped of Au-Uh and ran in the direction of watter, practically jumping with joy. She ran throught the woods untill she came to a little hot spring. She sighed and didn't even bother to cheack her surroundings before peeling off her clothing and jumoing into the water. She sank low enough so that her mouth was covered and the watter came up tp her nose but left her enough space to breath from. She sat there for about an hour when finally she decided it was time to get out. She was in the middle of washing her hair when she sensed it. An aura.

She jumped out of the watter and tugged her clothes on. When she was finished she jumped into a tree just overhead. Almost as though he were waiting for her to leave the very next second Sesshomaru walked through the trees and into Kasumi's line of sight. She growled and jumoed out of the tree right behind him.

"Ya kno, sneaking up on a girl while she's bathing is how you get yourself killed." She folded her arms and waited for an explanation.

"Really? And would do the killing? Because as far as I know your here to help rather you like it or not."

"You are such a-" She was cut off but a russle in a bush behind her. She turned just fast enough to see an arrow heading sraight for her heart. She snatched the arrow before it could make contacr and anapped it between her fingers. After having been disturbed during her bath and no this, well lets just say Kasumi was not a happy bloodsucker.

She narrowed her eyes as a miko who looked like Kagome walked through the line of trees. Kasumi almosth thought it was Kagome trying to kill her but then she looked into this woman's eyes and instanly know it wasn't her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kasumi the Vampire. I've heard so much about you. My grandmother you talk bout you all the time." Kikyou just stood there waiting for Kasumi to speak.

"Uh-huh. And you are?" Kasumi was getting more annoyed by the second. This bitch was really begging for it.

"My name is Kikyou and I've come here to offer you a way out of your torment." Kikyou smirked knowing this would make Kasumi curious.

"Yea? What it that?"

"The Shikon Jewel. Kagome has it. All you have to do is kill her, take the jewel, make it whole, and make a wish. Whatever you want and you will get it."

"Hmm...kill Kagome...not kill Kagome...kill Kagome...not kill Kagome...I'm gonna have to go with no."

Kikyou was surprised to say the least. She tried again, "You could be free from this! Live a normal life."

"I have a soul. You don't know what it means but I do and I won't kill an innocent girl for my own selfish reasons."

"You would have 200 years ago." Kikyou was begging for it.

Kasumi rushed up to her, wrapped her hands around Kikyou's throught and lifted her off the ground, "You have no idea what your talking about." As if to prove her statement Kasumi beared her fangs. She threw Kikyou to the ground.

"You'd do well to stay away from me. Go. Now."

Kikyou rose from the ground and began to depart, but before she was totally gone she looked over her shoulder, "Think about it."

"Leave." And with that Kikyou was gone. Kasumi turned around and began walkin to the campsite with Sesshomaru right behind her.

She sat down in front of the fire and starred at the flames licking the air. She began thinging about everything she had gone through untill she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"You should go take a bath. You smell." As if to prove her point she waved her hand in front of her have and wrinkled her nose.

"Not half as bad as you did." With that he got up and headed to the hot spring.

Kasumi jumped into a tree and streched out on a thick branch. She sat there and starred at the moon thinking for a while, sighed and jumped down. Just as she landed Sesshomaru walked into the clearing, hair still damp. Kasumi was bored, "I'm going for a walk." She began to walk away when she stopped and turned around, "Do you wanna come?"

If Sesshomaru actually showed emotion (which he doesn't, heaven forbid) he would have gapped his mouth in suprise.

Despite the shock he nodded and joined her.

They walked through the woods in almost complete silence. Not an akward silence though. Without thinking Kasumi spoke, "Me and your father took a couple walks like this once. Quiet. Sometimes we would walk for hours and wouldn't say a word. But other times I just wouldn't shut up. It feels kinda wierd walking with his son after all these years. I was very sad when I had to leave him. We had become great friends and it broke my heart even more that he'd never remember me."

Sesshomaru looked at her, "I find it hard to beleive that my father would befriend anyone."

Kasumi smiled, "Ask me anything and I'll give you the right answer."

"What is the name of my father's third sword?"

Kasumis smiled, "Sounga. Anything else?"

"What is my half brother's name?"

Kasumi smiled, "You now I can't answer that. I was there before even you were born."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Then you do not know everything."

She giggled, "Would you care to enlighten me on everything I don't know?"

"With your lack of information I don't beleive the world itself would live to see me finish."

Kasumi burst out laughing then, "You are a piece of work you know that."

"So I've been told."

"Yea, but I bet who told it isn't alive to tell the tale."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Your right about one thing."

"Yes, well its getting late i beleive we should return." They turned around and headed back to the campsite in silence.

When they got there Kasumi jumped into a tree and snuggled into the branch, "How much longer till we arrive in the north?"

"We will be there by the end of the next day."

"Mkay...Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"You look just like your father."

"So I've been told."

"Does this person live to tell that tale?"

"No, she doesn't."

"What? You killed her? Why? Who was she?"

"I did not kill her. She was my mother. She died of disease."

"Oh my God. Sesshomaru I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kasumi."


End file.
